Teen Titans VS Teen Terrors
by KBD99
Summary: The Titans are faced with a new threat, the Teen Terrors who are led by a mysterious Kryptonian teen who is hell bent on world domination and will kill anyone who oposses him.
1. Intro

**Hello every body I'm back for now until the start of football practice for me next year. Well I thought my return should come with a new story and I'm going to try to publish a chapter of it weekly, most likely on Fridays. So enjoy!**

3rd Person POV:

It was just another day in Bludhaven and the Titans were lounging in the T-tower.

"It's so boring here, I wish their would be some action.", said Beast Boy with a sigh at the end.

"Why don't you go train so you don't get lazy or rusty?", asked Robin with a smirk on his face. Just then the alarm went off.

"Yes! Finally some action!", said Beast Boy excitedly. Robin check to see what the problem was and all the other titans appeared in the living room.

"Cinderblock is attacking the museum, Titans GO!", Robin said and all of them went straight to the museum. When they arrived the front of the building was destroyed and Cinderblock was standing their roaring to the sky. Robin went at the stone creature first with his staff and threw discs at it first, the discs exploded in Cinderblocks face. Then Robin jumped and hit him in the head with his staff but it had no effect. Suddenly Robin found himself in the grip of the beast who hurled him at a car. When he hit the vehicle he fell limp onto the street.

"Cyborg get your arm cannon ready and Starfire get ready to blast him.", said Kid Flash who zoomed straight at the creature. He started to run around it in circles with his super speed. The wind started to pick up.

"Raven, BB get Robin out of here!", screamed Cyborg and they did exactly that. The wind started to lift Cinderblock in the air, then the wind suddenly stopped and he started to fall. But before he hit the ground he was hit by the strongest blasts Cyborg and Starfire could muster and it knocked him out cold.

"Good job now lets get to the tower to see how Robin's doing.", said Cyborg and then they headed off to the T-tower.

**Well that is it, I hope you enjoyed it. Look for the next chapter next week on Friday. Don't forget to Review.**


	2. Dr Light Jinx

**Hey everybody it's me, and I told you I would be back today, Friday March 7th. In the next 3 chapters I'm going to introduce each member of the Teen Terrors in rank from lowest to highest starting with Dr. Light and Jinx, enjoy!**

3rd person POV:

**_Dr. Light:_**

5 years ago…

"Hahaha! I have finally finished it! The ultimate weapon, my light suite.", said Arthur Light to himself in his lab. He put it on and let his mechanical laugh ring through his lab.

"With this I'll finally be able to get revenge on Star labs for firing me.", he said as he blasted a light beam at a Star lab poster. Then all of a sudden a batarang appeared in his wall.

"Not today Arthur, you'll have to get by me.", said Batman who suddenly appeared behind Arthur.

"All right!", Arthur screamed as he started firing light blasts at Batman. Batman ducked and rolled to dodge them as he threw multiple batarangs, but with no effect as some light beams destroyed them.

"Arthur, I'm giving you one last chance to give up.", said Batman.

"I'm no longer Arthur, I'm Dr. Light! And Dr. Light doesn't give up!", Dr. Light said as he charged at Batman and started to throw light energy punches.

"Robin! Now!", Batman said and before Dr. Light knew it he was hit over the head with a bow staff. As he regained his composer all he saw was Batman's fist.

"You're going to jail, Dr. Light.", was the last thing he herd.

_Dr. Light is the oldest member of the group, at 25, and is the weakest member of the team. He's not used as a fighter anyway, he is used on the team as the engineer. And he's aloud on the team because he of his age, he can get them into R rated movies, air line tickets, anything. He stands 6'2 and weighs 170 lbs._

**_Jinx:_**

2 years ago...

At a middle school in Bludhaven their was a little 7th orphan girl who had very special powers. It was just time for recess, her least favorite time of the day. It was her least favorite because she would always get bullied by these 3 eighth grade boys, Brick, Butch and Boomer.

"Aww, boys look what we got here... the Bitch Witch!", said Brick.

"Brick, she looks like she's gonna cry.", said Butch pulling on one of her pig tails.

"I bet it's because no one to go to the dance with because she's so ugly and weird.", said Boomer putting a paper bag over her head. That was the breaking point, Jinx bursted into tears and ran into the girls room.

"Why dose everybody hate me? Why do I have to be such a freak?", said Jinx through sobs. Then her sadness turned into anger and pink aura started to surround her hands and her eyes started glowing purple. Then out of nowhere a pipe burst up a shot water into the face of girl who was in the bathroom. Jinx then went outside to where the boys were.

"Hey you stupid dicks, take this!", she said as she blasted them with pink aura waves which sent them flying back. She then blasted a hole through a fence and ran away. But their was a note on Brick's chest, it said _Jinx was here._

_Jinx is the youngest member of the group, at 14, and is the 4th strongest. She as a very little hand to hand combat skill relying on her magical powers to defeat her enemies. She is the member of their team that helps them get away from a crime scene or retreat with her magic. She stands 5'1 and weighs 95lbs. She has pink eyes and pink hair._

**Well that was chapter two, hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. The next two are Blackfire and Venus (Pink Powerpuff Blossom's OC). And I'm doing something called, chapterly question, where I ask you a random question, if you get it right or get closest to the right answer in the form of a review you can decide who fights in the next chapter out of the two teams (or in this case, the 5th chapter, next chapter with action in it). The question is, In the Lion King, what eye is Scar's scar on? Bye.**


	3. Venus Blackfire

**Hi everyone I just couldn't stop my self from making another chapter so soon so right I'm going to show you Blackfire and Venus (Pink Powerpuff Blossom's OC). And the chapter question will be for chapter 6 as well and here is the question: In Greek mythology, which three gods are considered, the big three? FYI, the winner of last chapter's question was Pink Powerpuff Blossom and the answer was his left eye. Just one more rule you cannot win the chapter question two chapters in a row, if you get it right woopdie doo for you you don't get to choose.**

**_Venus:_**

3rd Person:

2 years ago...

A girl named Victoria Planatera snuck into the Gotham Planetarium where she went to check out the telescope. She was very beautiful, she was lightly tanned, had dark green eyes and brown hair in a pony tail with a lime green bow. But she was also a tomboy, wearing blue-green C-cup bra, matching shorts, and matching mid thigh boots. Once she was bored of the telescope she went to look at this water-eletric generator that she thought was off. When she touched it she was zapped with 100 amps go through her, which should of killed her 50 times over but it did something else. When she got up and looked into a mirror she had lime green eyes and light blue hair, she also go a lot tanner, almost orange. She found herself starting to come off the ground. Just then a cop appeared.

"Freeze!", he said and then shot at her. She put up her hands and an electrical field came around her and blocked the bullet. More cops surrounded her and shot but to no avail.

"Leave me alone!", she screamed, which turned out to be a sonic scream which knocked the cops out. Just then Batman appeared behind her.

"You're coming with me.", he said and went to grab her arm, but when he did 100 amps went through his heart and he fell to the ground dead.

"Oh no.", said Victoria. She started to concentrait and was able to lessen the amount of electricity in her hands. She pressed them to Batman's chest and kickstarted his heart again, he was still unconsious though. She then flew through the roof with tears streaming down her face.

_Venus is actually the second most powerful member of the Teen Terrors but the reason she's 4th in command is she can control very little of her powers. That being said when she's pissed off her powers act on their own and have been powerful enough to beat Wonder Woman, which means if she learns to control her powers she could be the most powerful woman on planet Earth. She is 15 years old, she stands 5'2" and weighs 100lbs._

**_Blackfire:_**

_**I think we all know Blackfire's story, she's Starfire's older sister who shoots red energy instead of green energy. She is also stronger and more technically sound than Starfire. She is a punk, coming to Earth through a black hole in a sector forbidden by her people.**_

_Blackfire is the third strongest member of the Teen Terrors and is third command because she's too confident and is only average in intelligence. She is a very good hand to hand fighter mixing multiple martial arts she learned, not mastered, on her trips through space. She is the third oldest member of the team, 16, and wears a D-cup bra. She is also the love intrest of Red X who you'll guys see next chapter. She stands 6' and weighs 135lbs._

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and answer the question (****In Greek mythology, which three gods are considered, the big three?) in your review. See ya next time.**


	4. Red X Kryptonian

**Hi everybody, no one even attempted to answer the last chapter question and it was: In Greek Mythology, which Gods were considered the big three? And the answer is Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Now it's time for Red X and the Kryptonian.**

_**Red X:**_

**In my story Red X is Jason Todd with the same back story but before he became Red Hood he was Red X after he was revived.**

_Red X is the second in command but the 5th strongest of the Teen Terrors. He is the smartest member of the team in problem solving, tatics, technique, and when under pressure. He has all the same weapons as Robin (Dick Grayson). He stands 5'4" 145lbs._

**__****Kol:**

3rd Person...

_11 years ago..._

On a farm in the middle of a farm a portal opened up, Farora and a 5 year old came out.

"Mommy, where is Dad?", asked the kid.

"He and Non are are holding back Doomsday.", said Farora. Then they heard a blood-chilling roar and Zod's corpse was thrown through.

"Kol, go hide now, stay out of sight and no matter what you here or see don't try to fight this monster. I love you.", said Farora as she bent down and hugged her son for the last time. Then Doomsday stepped out of the portal.

"It's time to die Kryptonians.", said Doomsday in his low raspy voice.

"Kol run now!", screamed Farora as she charged at the monster and Kol ran in the other direction, but he stopped and hid in a forest near the farm, still able to see his mother fighting Doomsday. Farora was doing a jab and duck technique. Then she got grabbed by the neck by Doomsday.

"Even if he hides, I will find him and crush is skull under my boot.", said Doomsday as he squeezed Farora's neck.

"You won't touch a hair on his head!", said Farora as she shot heat vison beams at Doomsday's eyes. He dropped her and cupped his eyes and screamed in pain. She took this chance to attack him, she punched and kicked him in the face and gut. She then uppercutted him and he went flying a mile into the air, she flew up to him and kicked him back down to earth. She went down with both fists straight out at full speed straight at him. When she hit they made a gigantic crator. But when the dust cleared Doomsday was holding her by her head, engulfing it with his hands.

"This is then end of you Kryptonian.", said Doomsday, then he crushed her skull and blood gushed out of the seams between his fingers and Kol watched all this and the headless corpse of his mother fall to the ground. Then he turn and ran without stopping, away from the scene of his mother's death and sacrifice to save him, as a blue and red streak passed over his head.

_Kol eventually wound up in Gotham at age 9 and was adopted by a nice couple, a pair of lovers named Joker and Harley Quinn. With them he developed his powers and fought against Batman and Superman. During his time their he learned Superman was the one who put Doomsday in the phantom zone that wound up to his family's murder. He vowed to kill Superman and every other so called "hero" and take over the planet. He is the highest ranking and most powerful member of the Teen Terrors. He has all the same powers as Superman and is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way. Being traumatized of seeing his mother brutally killed his sanity isn't all there, he sometimes breaks out into pure insaneness while other times he completely sane. He is 16 years old, stands 6'2" and weighs 215 lbs._

**That's it, the real chapters start next time. And the chapter question is: Pt. 1 How many times have the New England Patriots won a Super Bowl? Pt. 2 Against who? If you get part one you get to pick a fight between a Titain and Terror in a future chapter (of my choice) and if you get part two you get to make an OC. And the fight options are Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, or ? (mystery character) vs. Venus, Kol, Jinx, Blackfire, Red X, or Dr. Light. And remember your answer has to be in a review. Bye! :)**


	5. Side Note

**ME- Hi everyone, I know I've been doing a teen titains fanfic, go check it out by the way but the RRB have made something for me and you**

**Brick- You ready?**

**ME- Yeah! But after this I'm going to work on the next chapter of Rowdy Ruffs and a Vampire.**

**Boomer- It's one of your D rank stories.**

**ME- What do you mean?**

**Butch- Well all your stories are good but they don't really get reviewed by readers that much. So we put them in ranks, A, B, C, or D; With D being the lowest.**

**ME- So Can you tell me the list?**

**Brick- Sure! Your A Rank Stories, 30+ reviews, are...**

Weird Couples with 71 reviews

Townsville High Adventures with 58 reviews

PowerRuff Boys with 56 reviews

RowdyRuffs into RowdyPups with 38 reviews

Rowdy Ruff Leaguers with 33 reviews

**Butch- B rank stories, 20-29 reviews, are...**

New Era with 24 reviews

Monster War with 21 reviews

**Boomer- Your C rank or 10-19 review stories are...**

Brick's Adventure with 19 reviews

RowdyRuff Adventures: The Start with 13 reviews

What if? with 12 reviews

The Adventures of the RowdyRuff Boyz 2 Hell with 11 reviews

The Ultimate Battle with 10 reviews

**Brick- Your D rank stories or 0-9 review stories are...**

Ghost, Son of Zod with 9 reviews

The Adventures of the RowdyRuff Boyz 1 with 9 reviews

RowdyRuff Boys Origin with 8 reviews

RowdyRuffs and a Vampire with 8 reviews

RowdyRuff Adventures: Villetown with 7 reviews

Teen Titans VS Teen Terrors with 7 reviews (Newest Story)

Weird Couples 2 with 3 reviews

**Brick- All these states are accurate as of 3/15/14 5:50 p.m. eastern.**


End file.
